


História de ninar By Magnus Bane

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Campfires, Camping, Cats, Cute Kids, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Cute Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Uma noite tranquila em família pede por uma boa história para dormir ou quando Max e Rafael pediram Magnus para contar a melhor história de todas.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	História de ninar By Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime story by Magnus Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092490) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 



> Oi pessoal!  
> Eu encontrei essa história escondida no meio dos papéis da faculdade ontem e resolvi dividir só porque eu gostei da história haha então espero que vocês curtam também! :)

-Papa, conta uma historinha para a gente dormir - o pequeno feiticeiro pediu encolhido em seu saco de dormir.

-Qual vocês querem ouvir? - Magnus perguntou observando as duas crianças.

Os pequenos estavam com adoráveis carinhas de pensativos, olhando para a barraca onde estavam dormindo e a fogueira com fogo colorido, criado por Magnus para divertir as crianças e os aquecer ao mesmo tempo.

Eles tinham decidido acampar no jardim do Instituto aquela noite para que as crianças pudessem passar o máximo de tempo com os tios que iriam passar alguns dias em Idris. Os caçadores aprovaram a ideia, mas no momento estavam terminando de arrumar suas coisas antes de se juntarem à eles.

-Conta como você e o papai se conheceram - o pequeno caçador foi quem respondeu.

-Essa é uma ótima história - Magnus comentou - E ela começa no dia do aniversário do Presidente Miau. Claro que eu dei uma festa para comemorar e então seus tios invadiram   
a festa e seu pai estava com eles.

-Papai invadiu a festa do Presidente Miau? - Max colocou as mãozinhas na boca escondendo as risadinhas dele.

-Sim - Magnus sorriu - eles estavam atrás das memórias da tia Clary que eu tinha escondido à pedido da mãe dela. Jace já estava caidinho por ela e Simon não desgrudava os olhos de Izzy.

-E você e o papai? - Rafe perguntou.

-Foi amor à primeira visita, não é, papa?

-É amor à primeira vista, querido - Magnus sorriu do rostinho sem graça do filho ao ser corrigido antes de dar uma piscadela para ele - E é claro que foi.

-Na verdade - outra voz respondeu, dessa vez corrigindo o próprio Magnus - por mais que eu tenha gostado do papa, levou um tempinho para eu descobrir que o amava.

-Papai! 

Os dois meninos se levantaram, correndo para o colo do pai como se não tivesse apenas meia hora que o viram.

-Seu pai é tão cabeça dura que precisou quase morrer e ser curado por mim para admitir que sentia alguma coisa e levou um longo tempo para ele perceber que me ama.

-Não sou o único cabeça dura aqui - foi a única resposta de Alec.

-O que estão fazendo? - Jace apareceu se intrometendo na conversa.

-Papa está contando de como conheceu o papai.

-Foi um dia e tanto - Jace riu - Simon virou um rato.

As crianças arregalaram os olhos e riram com a imitação de Jace de um Rato-Simon assustado se escondendo pelos cantos.

-O que Jace está fazendo? - Izzy perguntou aparecendo um pouco antes de Simon e Clary se aproximarem também.

-Imitando Simon como rato - Alec deu de ombros não esticando a explicação.

As crianças passaram a correr atrás de Jace, até se cansarem e voltarem a deitar ao lado dos pais. Os adultos os observaram por um longo tempo, todos felizes e se sentindo em paz.

-Ei - Jace pareceu se lembrar de algo - o pai de vocês contou de quando ele caiu e ficou com um roxo no pescoço?

-Jace!

Dessa vez foi Alec que se levantou para correr atrás do parabatai, criando uma onda de risadas de todos que começaram a torcer hora para um, hora para o outro. E meio as risadas, os adultos não puderam ouvir Max e Rafael sussurrando um para o outro que deveriam fazer uma festa para Church também.

**Author's Note:**

> Na moral, essas crianças são muito fofas, mas talvez seja só minha opinião, sei lá.  
> Algum comentário, sentimentos...? Sintam-se livres para me dizer o que acharam dessa pequena one-shot e sei lá, se gostariam de ver um pouco mais, eu tenho outras ideias que poderia testar ;)


End file.
